HighSchool Love Craze
by Tews-NxE-FvR
Summary: Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel, facing their so-called problems in their daily highschool life . Natsu x Erza AU
1. Chapter 1:The Meeting

**Yes,I've returned, same concept, same title, but not the same content, i think the first story i made is better T_T**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 : The Meeting**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was strolling around the school alone, classes were already over, no other students to be seen.

_" Strange, There's usually alot of people here_" thought to himself then he looks to his watch,_ " What? It's already 6 pm?I better get_

_to the garage now before they lock me here in the school "_ Natsu thought as he ran to the school garage.

* * *

Erza Scarlet, the student council president, was about to go home when suddenly 2 male senior students blocked her way, Erza stopped,

**" Where are you going Erza?"** the first student said

**" I'm about to go home why? "** Erza replied

**" How bout' we have some fun first?"** the second student asked

**" I appreciate the offer but i need to go home now, it's starting to get dark"** Erza replied

Suddenly one of the students grabbed her by her wrist,

**" Let me go!"** Erza screamed

**" Let's have some fun first "** one of the students grinned with lust in his eyes

Erza became scared when she saw their eyes, she saw lust, she knows what these two are trying to do, She shook her hand

hard enough for the student let go of her hand, the moment he let go of her hand she ran, ran as fast as she could in hopes of

getting out of the student's sight, but no, she just cant, they were too fast, they were catching up on her,

**" Help! "** Erza screamed as she ran

**" Come on Erza! Let's have some fun!"** the first student shouted

**" Yea! Come here! "** the other student shouted

* * *

Natsu was just outside the garage when he heard a girl screaming, it was coming out of the garage_ " i should go inside the_

_garage now "_ Natsu thought as he ran to the garage, he was curious now, why would a girl scream at this time and at the

garage right?

* * *

Erza was cornered inside the first floor of the garage, she was hoping that by getting inside the garage, the other students

wouldn't see her, but she was wrong, now she doesn't know what to do, she started screaming help in hopes that someone

would hear her, and somehow save her,

**" It's just you and us Erza, don't be shy now, we're all alone here"** said the first student

**" Go to hell!"** Erza replied

**" Oooh, hard to get, I like that"** the second student replied as he move his hand to touch her face

**" Come on dont be shy"** he said as his hands touch her both of her shoulders

Erza just closed her eyes as she silently prayed that someone would save her

**" I will fuc- "** the student was cut off

Erza heard a thud and felt that the hands on her shoulder were gone so she opened her eyes out of curiousity, what she saw

surprised her, the student who was touching her was on the ground, sitting and was holding his jaw, the other student was behind

him, she was surprised when she saw a pink-headed junior student right beside her, it appears that someone would save her

after all, but she got worried, the pinkette defending her against two senior students, _" Does this pinkette stand a chance? "_ Erza

asked herself worriedly.

**" And who the hell are you? "** one of the senior students asked the pinkette

**" Doesn't matter, what matters is what are you doing to her?"** the pinkette asked

**" Having fun with her "** the student simply replied

**" Is that so?"** the pinkette asked

**" Yes, now get the hell out of here! "** the other student replied

**" How about no? "** the pinkette asked

**" Then you're in for pain "** one of them replied

**" Try me "** the pinkette challenged

The first student charged the pinkette with a punch to the pinkette's face, but the pinkette simply dodged it by ducking under then throwing out

a powerful uppercut right in to the first student's chin which made the first student send off flying a few meters away, knocking him outcold, the other student

was enraged, he charged the pinkette with the same punch and ended up having the same treatment the first student had.

**" Let's go to my car "** the pinkette said as he pulled Erza by the hand, Erza is still in shock, this pinkette just beat two senior students single-handedly and

quite easily, _" He's strong after all "_ Erza thought, thanks to this guy, she was saved from the two lustful students.

* * *

When they got to the car, the pinkette asked where she lives, Erza told him the directions to her house, Erza was told to enter the car, but she cant, not

while the pinkette's hand was still holding her hand,

**" Uhh, you're still holding my hand"** Erza said while blushing

**" Oh!, Sorry! "** the pinkette said as he let go of Erza's hand, he then scratched his head while blushing_ " God!I'm so stupid!"_ Natsu thought to himself

_" Her hand is soft though"_ Natsu thought to himself blushing as he entered his car.

while they were on their way to Erza'shouse, Erza just cant think about what just happened to her, she was about to get in trouble then this guy suddenly comes

out of nowhere like a knight in shining armor and not to mention, he's handsome, Erza blushed at her thoughts, she wants to know this guy's name so she

asked him,

**" Uhh, hey "** Erza said shyly

**" Yeah? "** the pinkette replied

**" What's your name?"** Erza asked

**" Natsu Dragneel "** he replied **" What's yours?"** Natsu asked

**" Erza Scarlet, I'm the Student Council President"** Erza replied

**" What?Wow, pleasure to meet you ma'am"** Natsu replied

**" Pleasure to meet you too Natsu"** Erza said** " By the way, thanks for saving me back there "** Erza said

**" No worries ma'am"** Natsu replied

**" Just call me Erza"** Erza said

**" Okay Erza "** Natsu replied with a large grin on his face, Erza could only smile,

The rest of the way on Erza's home was silent until they got to Erza's house, Erza's house is not that big nor small, _"It has cozy look on it"_ Natsu

observed.

**" Thank you for everything Natsu "** Erza said

**" No problem Erza "** Natsu replied

**" So...See you tomorrow? "** Erza asked

**" Yeah, sure! "** Natsu replied with a wide grin

**" Can I take your mobile number?"** Erza asked?

**" Sure! might as well take your number too eh?"** Natsu asked

**" Yup"** Erza replied as they gave each other's mobile number, when they were done,

**" See you "** Natsu said while walking back to his car

**" Bye! "** Erza said as she waved her hand to Natsu

Natsu look back then waved his hand towards Erza and said **" Bye! "** with his signature grin, then entered his car, then heads to his home,

_" She's beautiful "_ Natsu thought_ " And I'm so stupid "_ Natsu thought as he remembered when Erza told him that he was still holding her hand

_" Oh, well "_ Natsu thought _" Atleast i got to hold her hands "_ Natsu thought dreamly with a smile on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erza just entered her house, then greeted her grandmar

**" Grandma I'm home!"** Erza shouted cheerly

**" Hi Erza "** her grandma replied **" Why are you late this day?"** she added

**" Uhh, school paperworks?"** Erza lied

**" I see, well i prepared your meal for tonight and guess what? i prepared a strawberry cake for you!"** her grandma declared** " but first, change your**

**clothes"** her grandma said

**" Yes Grandma!"** Erza replied while drooling, then quickly proceeded to her room upstairs, she remembered Natsu again, she remembered his pink

hair.

_" He looks so cute "_ Erza thought then remembers the time when Natsu was holding her hand, she blushed even more.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu just got home, and was greeted by their family's servants

**" Goodevening Master Natsu!"** they greeted while smiling

**" Goodevening!"** Natsu replied with his signature grin

**" We've prepared your dinner Master"** one of the servants said

**" Okay, I'll just change my clothes then I'll eat "** Natsu replied then proceeded to walk upstairs to his room

_" This year will not suck after all "_ Natsu thought while thinking about Erza, smiling.

* * *

**A/N : Gee, I suck at writing stories, oh well, R&R please, let me read what you think about this fic so far. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2:Pink and Scarlet's Life

**Hello!. I really have a bad english soooo yea :[, i just hope you'll enjoy it T_T**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 : Pink and Scarlet's Life**

* * *

**[Natsu's Life]**

* * *

Natsu is the son of Igneel, or should I say the adopted son of Igneel, a wealthy, famous business tycoon.

When Natsu was still just a baby, his real parents left him outside Igneel's house. By that time,Igneel was just getting started in

the business world, so his house was rather small compared to their house right now. When Igneel found Natsu outside his house, he

took him in, fed him, loved him like he was his own son. He thought of a name for the newly found baby, he thought of Natsu,

because by the time he found Natsu, it was summer, as far as he knows Natsu means summer, so he named the baby Natsu,

Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel is 17 years old, currently studying at Fairy Tail High as a junior student. Though studying, he is quite stupid sometimes as noted

by Gray, his bestfriend. Gray Fullbuster is currently 18 years old, who also studies at Fairy Tail too is a junior student, Gray and Natsu have

the same schedule, so they were never really away from each other. They also throw banters at each other quite often, they would fight over things as

they think everything is a competition, as observed by Lucy, Natsu and Gray's female friend. Lucy Heartfillia, a daughter of a famous television

personality. Lucy has the same schedule as Natsu and Gray, except for their sports class, Lucy chose volleyball while Natsu and Gray chose

basketball. Natsu's favorite class is the Music Class, he enjoys great music and plays the guitar really well, noted by Gray and Lucy. As for Gray,

his favorite class is the English Class, he speaks fluent english and this is the only class where he meets Juvia Lockser, his crush. Lucy on the

other hand enjoys the Cooking Class, she dreams that she would be a successful chef someday.

The Trio has a strong bond, they treat each other like brothers and sister. Although they might not say it, they love each other like a family

would love each family members. All of them are prepared to help incase someone on them needs it. They would gladly help each other

unconditionally. Natsu hopes that their friendship lasts forever.

* * *

**[Erza's Life]**

* * *

Erza Scarlet, Fairy Tail High's Student Council President, grew up with her grandmother. Her parents died by a car accident when she was

only 3 years old. Her grandmother took her in and raised her to be a fine woman. Erza is currently 18 years old, and is considered one of

the smartest students of Fairy Tail High. As a result, the other students voted her to be the school's Student Council President. Even though

many students voted her, they are actually scared of her, she has that really really scary glare, she would use it to stop a fight or make the

other students shut up. Erza's favorite class is Music Class, she is a very skilled vocalist. She also have the same schedule as Natsu except for

the sports class, she chose volleyball.

Although not experiencing parent love, she feels that her grandmother already showered her with enough love already, and she is thankful for that.

She loves her grandmother, and she would say it to her every time she has the chance to say it. She hopes to make her parents and grandmother

proud of her, that's why she is pursuing on her studies. She will make them proud, she will.

* * *

**A/N:Yep, I know, I really suck at writing fics :[**

**R&R. Let me read what you think of this fic so far and how i can improve it . tyty~**


	3. Chapter 3:Accidents Happen

**HELLO! \o Here I am again to bore you with this fic, anyways please read it, and a review, fav, follow would really motivate me or the other **

**authors to continue writing stories. AM I RIGHT? D:**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 : Accidents Happen**

* * *

Natsu just arrived at his school, Fairy Tail High. He's excited to tell Gray that he saved the Student Council President, otherwise

known as Erza Scarlet. But Natsu doesn't know that Erza is actually his classmate, he doesn't really pay attention to the class,

you'll always see him listening to music via his headset. When he finally arrived to their room, he was surprised that there were

no people inside it. He looked at his watch, 5:30 am,_ " that explains it "_ Natsu thought _" Well, it seems I got too excited about_

_telling Gray that I saved Erza "_ Natsu chuckled _" Might as well sit and listen to music while waiting for Ice Queen "_ Natsu chuckled

again then proceeded to sit down to his chair. _" I'm such an idiot "_ Natsu thought while smiling.

* * *

Erza was running as fast as the wind because she needs to give the paperworks she have been working on to the Principal before 6:00 am.

When she reached the Principal's office, she entered and greeted Makarov, Principal Makarov Dreyar.

**" Good Job Erza "** the Principal said **" You're earlier than I expected "** the Principal added then smiled. Erza smiled too.

**" Well, Good Morning Erza, you can go out now "** the principal said

**" Good Morning Sir Dreyar "** Erza replied **" I will head out now "** Erza added as she went to the door. But before she can even go out.

the Principal called her,

**" Uhh, Erza "** the Principal said

**" Yes Sir Dreyar? "** Erza asked

**" Can I ask you a favor? "** Sir Dreyar asked back

**" What is it Sir? "** Erza replied

**" Can you tutor the student named Natsu Dragneel?"** the principal asked

**" Na-Natsu? "** Erza then remembered Natsu, the student who saved her yesterday, the same guy who held her hands yesterday, she blushed at the

thought.

**" Uhh, Yes, Are you okay with it? "** Sir Dreyar asked **" I saw his report card, and he does have quite low grades "** the Principal added

**" Uhh, Sure Sir "** Erza replied **" I'll do my best "** she added as she smiled

**" Thank You, you can go out now "** the Principal said

**" You're welcome Sir, I'll head out now "** Erza replied as she turned her back then proceeded to walk to the door, then looked back, and waved the

Principal goodbye. She then opened the door then walked out of the office. She looked at her watch, it read 5:45 am, their class starts at

7:00 am. _" Too Early, I should head to our room then maybe study there "_ Erza thought as she walked to head to their room. Erza sees

Natsu everyday, she always see him listening to music by his headphones. While Erza herself is busy studying so they never got to know each

other. Erza rarely hangs out with her friends, She would prefer to go to the library then read books or head home then study there. Then she

remembered Natsu again. She is supposed to tutor Natsu,_ " How the hell am I going to do that? "_ Erza asked herself. She feels nervous for no

apparent reason, she cant figure how she would approach Natsu, or even think of what she is going to say when she gets Natsu's attention

**" Ughh "** Erza muttered_ " How? "_ Erza thought to herself.

* * *

When Erza finally was just outside of the room, she checked her watch, _" 6:00 am "_ Erza read silently, _" I have plenty of time to think about_

_how i will approach Natsu later "_ she thought. Shen then proceeded to enter the room, and was surprised when she saw that Natsu is

already inside the room, sleeping in his chair with his headphones on. _" He's really early "_ Erza thought, _" I can ask him now since no one is around "_

Erza thought. She would be less shy this way, or nervous because they were alone, only the two of them. _" Yes, I can talk to him now "_ Erza

thought as she approached the sleeping pinkette. She lowered her head right beside the pinkette's face then used her arm to shake Natsu.

**" Uhh, Natsu "** Erza began

**" mmmhmm, Ham "** Natsu muttered as Erza smiled

**" Hey Natsu, wake up! "** Erza tried again this time she started patting Natsu by his shoulder. But Natsu wouldn't budge. She then slapped Natsu's

shoulder hard.** " NATSU WAKE UP! "** Erza shouted

Natsu then raised his head little to the right side of him **" Okay!, Oka- "** Natsu was cut off, his eyes widen, so did Erza's eyes from the

realization that they are **KISSING, ACCIDENTALLY.**

* * *

**A/N: OMG! lol**

**SEE? too cheesy dont you think? welp**

**R&R. let me read what you think of this fic so far.**

**PAALAM! o/**

**Tews out**


	4. Chapter 4:What Happened?

**A/N : This is going to be a really short chapter, I just wanted to update this fic. Also thank you for the people who has been **

**reviewing,fav and following this fic, I really do appreciate it, well onto the story! **

* * *

** CHAPTER 4 : What Happened?**

* * *

**Recap:**

When Erza finally was just outside of the room, she checked her watch, _" 6:00 am "_ Erza read silently, _" I have plenty of time to think about_

_how i will approach Natsu later "_ she thought. Shen then proceeded to enter the room, and was surprised when she saw that Natsu is

already inside the room, sleeping in his chair with his headphones on. _" He's really early "_ Erza thought, _" I can ask him now since no one is around "_

Erza thought. She would be less shy this way, or nervous because they were alone, only the two of them. _" Yes, I can talk to him now "_ Erza

thought as she approached the sleeping pinkette. She lowered her head right beside the pinkette's face then used her arm to shake Natsu.

**" Uhh, Natsu "** Erza began

**" mmmhmm, Ham "** Natsu muttered as Erza smiled

**" Hey Natsu, wake up! "** Erza tried again this time she started patting Natsu by his shoulder. But Natsu wouldn't budge. She then slapped Natsu's

shoulder hard.** " NATSU WAKE UP! "** Erza shouted

Natsu then raised his head little to the right side of him **" Okay!, Oka- "** Natsu was cut off, his eyes widen, so did Erza's eyes from the

realization that they are **KISSING, ACCIDENTALLY.**

* * *

They stared at each other wide eyed for few seconds until Erza punched Natsu so hard in his face that it sent him flying.

Erza then quickly got up and ran outside the room. Natsu was left alone in the room with a confused face saying " What?"

Erza ran, until she bumped into Gray...

**" Uhh, Erza, you okay?"** Gray asked in confusion

**" Yeah, everything's fine "** Erza replied, her face says otherwise

**" Have you seen Natsu? "** Gray asked

**" Uhh, ah , uhhh "** Erza stuttered

**" Uhh, Erza, you sure you're okay? "** Gray asked as he tried to grab Erza's shoulders, but before he could...

**" He's in the room, BYE!"** Erza said as she quickly ran away

**" What's wrong with her? "** Gray asked himself while scratching his head.

_" What do i do now? "_ Erza asked herself _" I just kissed Natsu! "_ Erza added_ " But his lips were soft though "_ Erza thought

_" NOOO!, why did we kissed? , were not even in a relationship! "_ Erza added _" But his lips were really soft... "_ Erza thought

dreamly_ " Darn it! , YES! FINE! I like him "_ Erza thought as she blushed but then replaced by a sad face_ " Besides, a guy like_

_himself wouldn't like a girl like me, right? "_ Erza asked herself _" After all, it was just an accident, right? "_ Erza added as she

walks away further from their room.

* * *

Natsu was in deep thought, still sitting alone in their room.

_" What did just happen ? "_ Natsu asked himself _" How in the world was I kissing Erza?, she does sure pack a punch though "_

Natsu added as he rub his jaw._ " Damn, it still hurts. "_ Natsu added

**_" Oi!, Natsu "_ **Natsu was startled as he heard someone called him

**" Oh, Hey Gray! "** Natsu replied as he realized it was Gray who called him

**" Why is Erza running like someone is chasing her? "** Gray immediately asked **" I bet she could even run faster than a train"** Gray

added while smiling at the thought

**" Oh, about that... "** Natsu replied while scratching his head and smiling

**" Yeah?, what about it? "** Gray asked, confused

**" We just KISSED "** Natsu replied

* * *

**A/N :Told you, a very very short chapter. sorry for not updating for 2 weeks, had a lot of tests, but welp, im back now, so I might **

**update a bit early now. **

**As always, let me think of what you think about this fic so far by reviewing, ty.**

**Bye! **

**Tews out~**


	5. Chapter 5:Storytelling

**A/N: Yeah, I'm here, just didn't have the time to update, well, thank you for reading this fic, specially to those who are reviewing this **

**fic.**

**andrew14464 : yeah, I'll try to make my chapters longer, I'll try to read those fics you shared when I have the time.**

**bl00dshy: dude, thanks for reviewing this fic, you have been there right from the start. o**

**And to all the readers, reviewers, fav'ers, followers THANK YOU!**

**YEP,I'm bad at english. I know**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 : Storytelling**

* * *

**Recap:**

Natsu was in deep thought, still sitting alone in their room.

_" What did just happen ? "_ Natsu asked himself _" How in the world was I kissing Erza?, she does sure pack a punch though "_

Natsu added as he rub his jaw._ " Damn, it still hurts. "_ Natsu added

**_" Oi!, Natsu "_ **Natsu was startled as he heard someone called him

**" Oh, Hey Gray! "** Natsu replied as he realized it was Gray who called him

**" Why is Erza running like someone is chasing her? "** Gray immediately asked **" I bet she could even run faster than a train"** Gray

added while smiling at the thought

**" Oh, about that... "** Natsu replied while scratching his head and smiling

**" Yeah?, what about it? "** Gray asked, confused

**" We just KISSED "** Natsu replied

* * *

**" WHAT?! "** Gray screamed

**" WHAT THE HELL! "** Natsu screamed back **" I swear you broke my eardrums! "** Natsu added

**" Like I care about your eardrums! "** Gray shouted

**" Tss "** Natsu muttered

**" No comeback? I win this time woooooooo! "** Gray celebrated

**" Yeah, yeah, enough screaming already "** Natsu replied

**" Ok, Oh, by the way, what were you saying again? about you and Erza? "** Gray asked

**" I said, we kissed "** Natsu simply replied

**" WHAAAAAAAAAT?! "** Gray shouted

**" SERIOUSLY?!, AGAIN?! "** Natsu shouted back

**" Ugh, this going to be a long day "** Natsu muttered as Gray continues to shout at the background.

* * *

_" What should I do? "_ Erza thought to herself sitting in a bench

**" Hey Erza "** Lucy greeted

**" NO!, Natsu and me didn't kissed! "** Erza shouted involuntarily

**" Wait what?, you two kissed? "** Lucy asked surprised

**" uh, we, uhhhh "** Erza stuttered

**" So it did happen, mmm "** Lucy concluded

**" It was an accident!"** Erza replied

**" How is it an accident? how vdid it happen? "**

**" Well, uhh... it goes down like this... "** Erza started

* * *

**" YOU BASTARD! "** Gray shouted

**" COME ON!, STOP SCREAMING! "** Natsu shouted back

**" YOU IDIOT!, You just kissed the Student Council President! "** Gray replied

**" I KNOW!, I'm the one who told you that you dumb idiot! "** Natsu shouted

**" OH!, Anyways, Do you like Erza? "** Gray asked

**" To be honest, I do "** Natsu replied innocently

**" Well, I'm supporting you "** Gray replied while patting his best friend's right shoulder

**" Thanks "** Natsu replied while smiling

**" Oh!, What was the thing that you were so excited to tell me about? "** Gray asked

**" Oh yeah!, about that..."** Natsu said while scratching his head

**" What about it? "** Gray asked while raising his eyebrow

**" I saved Erza yesterday "** Natsu replied

**" Saved from what? "** Gray asked

**" From senior students who I think were trying to rape her "** Natsu replied

**" Come on "** Gray said while sitting on his chair **" Tell me the details "** Gray added

**" Well, it was six in the evening and I was about to go inside the garage "** Natsu started

**" Then? "** Gray asked

**" I heard a scream from a girl "** Natsu continued

**" So, well I had the urge to go inside the garage, then I saw Erza on the corner, she was cornered by two seniors, i hid behind a car, then**

**I listened to their conversation..., apparently it looked like the two seniors were attempting to rape her, that's where I come in, I fought both**

**of them, and of course, I won, not a single scratch "** Natsu bragged

**" Like I care "** Gray scoffed** " Continue "** Gray added, listening intently

**" So I was saying, I beat both of them then grabbed Erza to run to my car, then I drove her to her house. "** Natsu said

**" So you already scored "** Gray said

**" I think so "** Natsu replied while smiling

**" I may not look like it, but I'm glad you didn't get hurt "** Gray said, smiling

**" Yeah, enough with the drama "** Natsu replied while smiling then they proceeded talking about different things involving videogames

* * *

**" What do you think I should do? "** Erza asked

**" To be honest, I don't really know "** Lucy replied, Erza sweat dropped

**" But, I have one question for you "** Lucy said

**" What is it?"** Erza replied

**" Do you like Natsu? "** Lucy asked

**" M-me Li-like N-n-natsu-su? "** Erza asked back stuttering

**" Yeah "** Lucy replied

**" W-ell, I-i'm not really sure, but I think I do "** Erza replied

**" Why not sure? "** Lucy asked

**" Well, I got to know him yesterday "** Erza replied

**" Really?, how? "** Lucy asked

**" He saved me yesterday "** Erza replied

**" From what? "** Lucy asked

**" From two seniors who were trying to rape me "** Erza replied, fear visible in her face, then she proceeded to tell Lucy how Natsu saved her

**" I feel sorry for you "** Lucy replied sadly

**" Don't be, if Natsu didn't come to save me bad things would've happen "** Erza replied

**" Yeah "** was Lucy could reply

**" Anyways, could you cover up for me, I don't feel like studying today "** Erza asked

**" What do you mean? "** Lucy asked

**" Tell the principal that I'm leaving early today "** Erza replied

**" Okay, go now, I'll head to the principal, take care Erza, I'll message you later "** Lucy said

**" Thank you Lucy, take care too "** Erza said as she and Lucy got up and walked away from each other.

* * *

**A/N: Well, sorry for not updating regularly, irl duties... I'll try my best to be back on updating track again.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, faving, following this story, thank you so much!**

**As always, tell me what you think about the story so far by reviewing, TY**

**Tews out~**


	6. Chapter 6:Worried Natsu

**A/N : Hello, sorry for the late update. **

**And Oh, Advanced Merry Christmas! **

**bear with this Chapter W_W**

**And yes, I am bad at english. Sad**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 : Worried Natsu**

* * *

It's already class time and everybody are listening to Professor Clive, well, except for one student. Natsu. He had been wondering

where Erza is. He decided to ask Gray.

**" Hey Gray "** Natsu whispered

**" Yeah? "** Gray answered

**" Do you know where Erza is? "** Natsu asked

**" Hmm, Nope "** Gray answered

**" Okay "** Natsu said

He then turned his attention to Lucy, who is also sitting beside him

**" Hey Lucy "** Natsu whispered

**" Yes Natsu? "** Lucy asked

**" Do you know where Erza is? "** Natsu asked back concern visible in his face

**" Oh, she left school, she said she doesn't feel like studying today "** Lucy answered

**" Oh, congrats on your first kiss with Erza "** Lucy added smiling

**" It was an accident "** Natsu said while blushing

**" Still, a kiss is a kiss "** Lucy replied

**" Whatever "** Natsu replied **" Thanks for the information about Erza, I've been wondering right at the start of the class "** Natsu added

**" No problem "** Lucy said while turning her attention back at the professor

Sweat have been forming around Natsu's face. _" Man, what a hot day "_

Natsu then remembered right before he left his house, he saw from a weather report that today is going to be a really hot day.

He then remembered how far her home is, and suddenly a question formed in his head.

**" Hey Lucy "** Natsu whispered

**" Yeah? "** Lucy answered

**" Does Erza take a train back to her home? "** Natsu asked

**" No, she walks by herself "** Lucy replied

**" Oh, ok "** Natsu said

Natsu is now worried about Erza. He decided that he'll find Erza then take her back home

**" Lucy "** Natsu said

**" mhmm? "** Lucy replied

**" I'll be leaving right after this class "** Natsu said

**" Why? "** Lucy asked

**" I'm worried about Erza, it is so hot today and you said that she walks back to her home alone "** Natsu replied **" I'll find her **

**then take her back home "** Natsu added

**" Oh, go on then, I'll talk to your professors along with Gray later "** Lucy said

Then the bell rung, signaling the end of the class. That was the only signal that Natsu have been waiting. He ran out as soon as

the bell rung, not even bothering to say goodbye to their professor. He'll apologize later. Right now, Only one person is in his

head, **Erza**.

* * *

**" Whats gotten into him? "** Gray asked Lucy

**" He said he was worried about Erza, and I told him that Erza walks back to her home alone. "** Lucy replied

**" So? "** Gray asked

**" It is hot today "** Lucy simply replied

**" Oh, he's worried that something bad might happen to Erza, eh?** **"** Gray asked smiling

**" Exactly, he said that he'll find her then take her back home by his car "** Lucy said **" and Oh, come with me "** Lucy said

**" Why? "** Gray asked in confusion

**" We'll talk to your Professors about Natsu "** Lucy replied

**" Ok, lets go "** Gray said while getting his bag

**" Lets wish Natsu some luck "** Gray said while smiling, Lucy smiled back

_" Go Natsu "_ Gray and Lucy thought smiling as they look up in the sky.

* * *

**A/N : WELP, really bad plot so far xD**

**As always, let me know what you think of the story so far, also the grammatical errors so that i can improve it by writing it down **

**to your review. Ty**

**Tews out.**


	7. Chapter 7:I'll Save You

**A/N : Hello there, thank you to the people who continue to read this fic, just, thank you. Also to the reviewers, favers , followers, THANK YOU**

**Advanced Happy New Year!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 : I'll Save You**

* * *

Natsu is now driving to along the road that Erza might have walked to. He only hopes that nothing bad would happen to Erza.

_" Where could Erza be? "_ Natsu thought_ " I should try calling her "_ Natsu added

No answer.

_" Now I'm really worried "_ Natsu thought_ " Where are you Erza? "_ Natsu asked himself

* * *

_" It's so hot today "_ Erza thought as she wiped her sweating face with her handkerchief._ " And I forgot my umbrella..."_ Erza added

She's still halfway to her house and she's already tired due to this day being a very hot day. She continued to walked for a few

minutes then she suddenly feel her head shaking and in pain.

_" I should rest for a bit "_ Erza thought as she stopped and looked around for a place suitable for resting, fortunately there was.

It was a store, a convenience store, the bad thing is that its in the other side of the road.

_" Yeah, I could there and rest for a bit, and maybe buy a drink "_ Erza thought as she heads to a nearby stoplight then checked the

light if it was red, well, it was, so she proceeded to walk to the other side. That's where her head suddenly ached, she stopped on

her tracks and proceeded to hold her head hoping to lessen the pain that she's experiencing now. What she didn't noticed is a

speeding car, headed towards on her, to the exact position where she is.

**" HEY!, Young Lady!, get out of the way! A car is headed to you! "** Yelled a man who was walking by

**" Wh-wha-what? "** Erza asked still holding her head

The car didn't look like it was going to stop. Erza finally noticed it, the car was headed to her._ " I'm not gonna make it in time "_ Erza thought

_" I feel so weak "_ Erza added she proceeded to just close her eyes and hoped that nothing bad would happen.

She suddenly felt that she was being pushed, pushed back to the sidewalk and THUD!, her back hit the ground, then tried to open her eyes,

She saw the car that was speeding towards her, on the road, she realized that she is indeed safe but how? That's when she saw a certain

pinkette lay on top of her.

**" Natsu..."** Erza muttered as tears rolled down on her cheeks.

**" Erza are you alright?! "** Natsu said eyes closed while trying to grasp on something to push himself up, but instead, he grasp something soft. His

face instantly turned red from the realization that he was grabbing something soft. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his hand grabbing Erza's

breast, the colors on his face instantly washed away, then he look up to Erza's face, she was blushing but at the same time she was angry.

**" PERVERT! "** Erza screamed as she slapped Natsu's face

**" I'm sorry! "** Natsu begged then tried to get up but instead his grab to Erza's breast tighten,_ " I'm so dead "_ Natsu thought as he looked up to

Erza

**" You PERVERT! "** Erza screamed again as she punched Natsu that made Natsu get off her, she then turned her back to Natsu then crossed her

arms along her chest.

**" I'm sorry Erza ! "** Natsu begged

**" I never thought that you were a pervert "** Erza replied

**" But it was an accident! "** Natsu pleaded

**" Hmph "** Erza replied but suddenly, her head ached again, badly.

**" Arrghhh! "** Erza screamed as she held her head again

**" Erza!, What's wrong?! "** Natsu asked worriedly

**" My head, Hurts so much! "** Erza managed to reply

Natsu suddenly carried Erza, Bridal Style. He carried Erza to inside his car, then quickly drove towards a nearby hospital.

* * *

Natsu called his friends earlier by the time that he and Erza arrived at hospital, then told them Erza's current situation, they were worried too, so

they decided to come to the hospital and skip classes.

**" Is she going to be alright Doc? "** Natsu asked

**" Of course, nothing serious, it is just due to dehydration, remind her to drink alot of water and she'll be okay in no time! "** the doctor cheerily replied

**" Thank you Doc "** Natsu replied with a smile

**" No Problem "** the doctor replied then turned his back and walked away from Natsu

**" Hey!, Natsu!"** he heard someone call his name, it was Gray running towards him, behind him is Lucy.

**" Oh!, Gray!, Lucy! "** Natsu replied while waving at them

**" How's Erza? "** Gray asked

**" She's fine, the doctor said that she was dehydrated. "** Natsu replied

**" Let's go check on her "** Lucy said as they enter the room where Erza is sleeping. Natsu then proceeded to tell them what happened to Erza earlier,

about almost being hit by a speeding car.

* * *

Natsu, Gray and Lucy where busy talking to each other beside Erza, who was still asleep at the moment, mainly teasing Gray about Juvia.

**" Stop it! "** Gray screamed

**" WHAT?!, did you just scream?"** Natsu asked

**" What a girly scream, I'm sure Juvia wouldn't like that "** Lucy said, teasing Gray

**" Darn it! "** Gray muttered, Lucy and Natsu were laughing

**" Ugh "** Erza muttered as she slowly opened her eyes

**" ERZA! "** the trio shouted

**" Are you alright? "** Natsu asked

**" Yeah, I'm feeling better now, thank you Natsu "** Erza replied smiling while sitting up.

**" No problem "** Natsu replied blushing with his wide grin and

**" Score? "** Gray whispered beside Natsu

**" Score "** Natsu whispered back then proceeded to fist bump, Lucy and Erza couldn't help but smile at the two.

* * *

The four of them now got on Natsu's car, they were headed to Erza's house..

**" I got an idea! "** Natsu declared while driving

**" What is it Flamebrain? "** Gray asked

**" Hey!, shut it Icequeen! "** Natsu replied

**" Oh yeah!? bring it on! right here right now! "** Gray shouted

**" Stop! "** shouted while glaring daggers at Gray and Natsu

**" Sorry "** Both of them apologized

**" Good. "** Erza replied, Lucy just sweatdropped

**" Hey Natsu, what was your idea? "** Lucy asked

**" Uhh, since Erza is okay, why dont we go to a theme park? "** Natsu suggested while driving **" You know... to celebrate "** Natsu added

**" That's a great idea!, but Erza, are you alright with that? "** Lucy asked Erza

**" It's alright, I'm fine now, let's go! "** Erza shouted

_" Never thought she would be so excited to go to a theme park "_ Lucy thought as they drive to a theme park.

* * *

Their experience at the theme park was fun, all of them really enjoyed it, enjoyed the rides, everything.

**" We should do this more often "** Erza suggested

**" Yeah!, so much fun! "** Natsu agreed

**" I agree "** Lucy agreed too

**" So do I "** Gray too

**" Well, do you want to eat now?, it's already 7:00 pm "** Natsu asked

**" Sure! "** the three replied cheerily

**" Well then, my treat! "** Natsu declared

**" Yay!"** they replied

* * *

**" Man, I'm stuffed! "** Natsu said while holding his belly

**" Yeah!, me too! "** Gray agreed

**" The food here are delicious "** Erza said, Lucy nodded in agreement

**" How'd you find this place? "** Lucy asked

**" I've been eating here occasionally "** Natsu replied

**" Hey! Raven! "** Natsu called out

**" Yes Natsu?"** the waiter called out

**" How much? "** Natsu asked

The waiter then proceeded to give him the bill, Natsu then gave Raven a tip

**" Thank you so much Natsu! "** the waiter said

**" No problem! "** Natsu replied with his wide grin

**" See ya next time! "** Raven shouted while returning back to where he came from ( LoL. )

_" Natsu is so... so generous, and caring, so kind " _Erza thought as she saw Natsu giving the waiter a tip

**" Who's that guy? "** Lucy asked

**" Oh, that's Raven "** Natsu replied

**" How old is he? "** Lucy asked

**" Same as us, he studies at Fairy Tail High too "** Natsu replied

**" Oh? " Junior student? "** Lucy asked

**" Yep "** Natsu replied

**" Geez, you have a crush on him? "** Gray asked

Lucy just blushed

**" Thought so "** Gray said while smirking

**" Anyways, let's go home "** Natsu suggested, all of them agreed

* * *

**" Hey, thanks for today Natsu "** Erza said while smiling

**" No Problem "** Natsu replied while smiling

Natsu already drove Gray and Lucy to their respective homes, both of them saying thank you as Natsu drop them to their homes.

**" Thank you for saving me earlier from that car "** Erza said

**" No big deal "** Natsu replied still smiling but immediately blushed as he remembered the time that he grabbed Erza's breast

Erza noticed it, then she quickly smacked Natsu head,

**" Ow!, I'm sorry! "** Natsu begged

**" I forgive you, but promise me that you'll never do that again! "** Erza replied

**" But it was a accident! "** Natsu said

**" No buts "** Erza replied

**" Fine "** Natsu replied sadly while turning his back to Erza, Erza noticed it again

**" Hey "** Erza called

**" Yeah? "** Natsu replied while facing Erza

**" Remember that kiss from at the tunnel? "** Erza asked

Natsu blushed, Lucy and Gray forced both of them to ride at the "Tunnel of Love", while there, Erza kissed Natsu at his right cheek then said

thank you.

**" Yeah, I do "** Natsu replied

**" Well, the other cheek must be lonely "** Erza said

**" What do you mean? "** Natsu asked

**" I mean this "** Erza replied as she kissed Natsu at his left cheek, both of them blushed afterwards

**" Uhh, see you tomorrow? "** Natsu asked

**" Yeah, see you tomorrow "** Erza replied as she entered her house

Erza then heard Natsu shout **" HELL YEAH! "** outside, she could not help smiling.

* * *

**A/N : Hi there, well this fic has no real plot right now, I'll just continue writing some random stuff until i come up a suitable plot. Thanks for **

**reading guys! **

**As always, lemme see what you think of this fic right now by reviewing, thank you so much!**

**3**

**That Raven tho**

**Advanced Happy New Year!**

**~tews out**


End file.
